


【基罗】May Death Never Stop You

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 特拉法尔加说他要去死。而尤斯塔斯在凌晨三点的黑夜里看见了寂寥的黎明。
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 4





	【基罗】May Death Never Stop You

**Author's Note:**

> 当分手主题来写的^ ^

凌晨三点，街区的电网又一次崩溃。尤斯塔斯痛苦地醒来，胸口郁热，身下的织物被汗水浸湿。黑夜没有结束的预兆，床的另一头仍然是冰冷而空旷的。

特拉法尔加说他要去死。怎么死？买把枪还是在酒店浴室里割腕？于是他离开了，什么也没带走，剃须刀、毛巾、牙刷……所有东西都被留在原处。但特拉法尔加不会再回来了，尤斯塔斯不得不将那些东西收起来，塞进塑料袋里，装进瓦楞纸箱里，考虑着寄给谁又或是全部扔进垃圾堆。他无法忍受这些物品被特拉法尔加以外的人使用。他打算在院子里生堆火，把它们全烧了，再把灰烬冲进排水管道里。

特拉法尔加常常那样说，醉后的低语或是高潮后失神的一瞬。他说他快死了。谁不是呢？每个人都正在走向死亡，愈来愈近，就如同夜晚接踵黎明，死亡紧挨着生命。尤斯塔斯掐灭他的香烟，关掉喋喋不休的电视，房间变得一片漆黑。尤斯塔斯的嘴唇触到什么温热的、湿润的，他便回吻，啃咬那人的脖颈，带着恨意、愤懑，像是头能轻而易举地将对方杀死的野兽。而这正是特拉法尔加想要的。他宁可要他活着，要他终不如意。他不会给他如愿以偿的机会。

他说他要去死。先生，今天的报纸，每份三个硬币，看看头版，看看讣告。看看那些真正死去的人，他们身上发生了些什么。

尤斯塔斯曾经对他说，他应该找个人陪他一起去死。没有遗嘱和信件，只有那些最后通牒般的告别。那个人总要比尤斯塔斯更愿意回应死亡的蒙召，完美的伴侣，愿意和他一起尝试五毫米的子弹，涨潮后的河岸，三十三层的高楼，闪电般的疯狂。两人殉情当然要比一人去死浪漫得多，以片面的陪伴来对抗这个世界上最孤独的选择。

对此，特拉法尔加用悲愤的亲吻示以决心。但他错了，那样的亲吻向来无法与死亡相关联。谁叫任何一个吻都克服了人与人之间最深厚的冷漠。

尤斯塔斯不知道自己究竟看见了什么。他在凌晨三点的黑夜里看见了寂寥的黎明。特拉法尔加掀起柔软的被单，赤脚踩在冰冷的地板上，他离开房间，用玻璃杯在厨房水槽边喝下一整杯水。他离开时叫醒了尤斯塔斯，温柔而嘲弄地。他抚摸红发男人的额发，亲吻他的眼角和鼻梁，将手掌放在他缓缓跳动着的心脏之上。

他说他要去死。怎么死？吞下整瓶安定还是纵身跳入漆黑的海水中？暗礁掀起了最后的船只，故事的结局在天亮时被道破。他抓住特拉法尔加的手腕，粗暴地将他扯回床上，他说他硬了，他要操他。特拉法尔加笑着抗拒，又颤抖，软倒在他身上，像一张轻飘飘的网。

汗水湿透了他们之间的每一寸皮肤，夜晚和黎明之间的空隙被残忍地拉长。他在特拉法尔加的身上尝到睡梦的味道，又在他的眼睛里看见卓绝的光芒；他错过了他喃喃着的、昏沉而凌乱的字句；他吞下那些呻吟和喘息，夜的种子在他的腹中缓慢发芽。新生的荆棘燃烧着，从他的指尖和咽喉钻出，蔓延，缠绕，为爱而弯曲，刺破了他的掌心与舌头。

特拉法尔加抓皱了枕边的床单，因快感而愉悦又痛苦。他断断续续地说，亲爱的尤斯塔斯，我什么也不怕。我只觉得安全。*

他沉默，揉弄男人墨黑色的头发。他感到指间潮湿而黏腻，或许是特拉法尔加将那张网留给了他。他惊讶地看着他指腹上的黑色痕迹，又用舌尖舔了舔，像是有什么生锈了，损毁了，破碎了。他意识到那是干涸的血迹。他站在街边，凝视着嘈杂而喧闹的人群，女人在尖叫，孩子在哭泣，伤痕累累的肇事车辆已经被拖车运走了。那是他最后一次见到特拉法尔加，黑发的男人仰面躺在救护车里，双目无神，鲜血浸透了他的夹克和牛仔裤。

而这时天已经亮了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *摘自勃朗宁夫人的十四行诗：“亲爱的，我紧挨着你，生命贴恋着生命，什么也不怕，我只觉得安全。”


End file.
